


Charlie asks Matteusz to Prom

by FlatJeremy2



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Backstory, Canon Gay Relationship, Charlie asks Matteusz to Prom, Lunch with Friends, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlatJeremy2/pseuds/FlatJeremy2
Summary: This story begins with lunch with friends, but builds to Charlie asking Matteusz to the prom.





	

 

At noon, Matteusz got the lunch he made from his locker and headed down to the cafeteria. He paused at the entrance and looked towards their table. What a strange thing to say he thought, their table, they had eaten there but once.

Charlie could not be seen so he took his seat. No sooner had he sat down then Charlie arrived with April and Tanya. “Hi. How was your morning?”

“Hello.” He greeted them all. “Good.” Charlie sat beside him today. April and Tanya sat across.

“Everyone ready for physics?” Tanya said sarcastically, they all shook their head.

Charlie set a brown bag on the table. Matteusz felt embarrassed, Charlie had brought a lunch. It was ok. Charlie opened the bag and pulled out a drink and a then a fork. Flattening the bag, he looked at his friend. Matteusz felt good again. He opened his bag and pulled out two containers. He handed one to Charlie, placing the other in front of him.

“Your sharing lunch?” Tanya questioned, looking at them.

“Matteusz was kind enough to offer. I had a rather unappetizing lunch from home.”

“That is so nice of you,” April said to Matteusz. “I don’t know if Charlie told you but, I volunteered to put on the Autumn Prom this year. It is this Friday, and there is so much to do. Tanya….”

While April turned to Tanya, Charlie leaned over to Matteusz. “What are we having today?”

Matteusz liked Charlie; there was no longer a doubt of that. Making food for a friend, longing to see him. How could he not, Charlie was always so warm towards him. “Nalesniki. It is like a pancake or crepe stuffed with meat and vegetable.”

“I like crepe’s. I can’t wait to try it.” He opened the container and forked a bite.

“I hope it is OK, there was not much left over from supper, so I made the pancake.”

“You made this? It is good.” Charlie stared into Matteusz eyes and smiled. “You cook far better than I.”

“Maybe we cook together someday.” He was then keenly aware April and Tanya’s conversation had ended and had been listening. He dug into his food and avoided their gaze.

“Were you able to change your plans for tonight Charlie? I could really use a hand printing out posters.”

“Sorry, I would like to help, but I made firm plans.”

“I under stand. Tanya…”

Once more Charlie looked at Matteusz, speaking softly. “You are still up for heading out after school?”

“Yes, I will meet you at 4?”

Tanya had kept her gaze on the two, and then turned her head slightly to April. “No, I have to be home after school. If I am not back before my mom, I get grounded. Rather strict.”

“OK,” April said a little disappointed.

After lunch the four headed up to Ms. Quill’s class. Charlie hung back with April and asked questions about the prom.

Matteusz and Tanya went ahead and entered the classroom.

Ms. Quill was in no better spirits during class. At one point she took Charlie’s phone and dropped it on the floor. Matteusz wanted to object, but Ms. Quill was his guardian, he wasn’t sure it would have made much difference. He wondered if Charlie was as unhappy in his home as he was. Ms. Quill didn’t seem to like him very much. He couldn’t understand why.

 

* * *

 

 

After school Matteusz waited for Charlie at the school sign. After a couple of minutes he saw April come out handing out flyers, prom he supposed. Some time passed and Charlie finally appeared. He smiled towards Matteusz, but paused to speak to April. She looked down and then began to smile and hold his arm. Had he just asked her to the prom? Of course, he likes her. I am just a friend. He felt stupid for projecting on Charlie, but they were still friends, nothing was lost.

Charlie made his way to Matteusz. “Shall we?”

“Yes.” They started walking when he turned to Charlie. “I am sorry about your phone, she should not have done that.”

“No, but it is fine, I will get it fixed tomorrow after school. The screen is just cracked, I can still use it for now.”

“Charlie, are things ok?”

“What do you mean?” Charlie wasn’t sure what he was referring too. “Did I do something wrong? I didn’t mean too…”

Matteusz interrupted him, shaking his head. “At home, are you ok?”

“Oh, yes. Things are ok. I know it might not seem that way. But everything is OK.”

“Good.” Matteusz leaned a little closer to Charlie. “I am here if things become less ok.”

Charlie smiled, “Thank you.” Arriving at the shop, Charlie opened the door for Matteusz. They lined up and ordered a coffee and a tea. Matteusz noticed an available sofa near the window and led Charlie.

As they sat Charlie’s leg leaned against his. He wanted to move his away, but couldn’t bring himself to. Charlie’s leg pressed a little more into his as he put his mug down on the table. He began to feel nervous.

“Matteusz. I was speaking to April about Prom. It seems like an important thing that student’s do.” Charlie watched his friends face. “Are you going? With anyone I mean?”

“No, I…I have not been asked. I think it is not for me.”

“Oh,” Charlie said disappointed. He looked at the floor. “If…I asked you, would you go with me?”

Matteusz didn’t know what to say. He wanted to yell yes. But he also feared what this might mean for their friendship. It had already meant much to him.

“I am sorry, I didn’t mean to put you on the spot. I am not terribly good at reading people. I just thought maybe you liked me as well. Forget I mentioned it, just friends. I understand.” Charlie was nervous. He had never asked another to a dance, arrangements were always made for him. For once he didn’t know what he was doing.

“Yes.” Matteusz squeaked out?

“Yes?” Charlie had asked so many questions he didn’t know which Matteusz was answering. But he seemed less tense.

Matteusz turned to Charlie and placed his right hand over his left. “You would like to take me as a date? To the prom?”

Charlie felt more at ease. Matteusz hand was warm. He looked back at his friend, a smile returning to his face. “Yes, I would.”

“Then I would very much like that.” Mattuesz chuckled to himself.

“What?”

“It is just I thought you had asked April just now.”

“Oh. Ah. No. I told her I was going to ask you. Again, I need to stop making plans with you before asking first.”

“Charlie.”

“Yes.”

“May I put my arm round you?”

“Yes, and that is something you need not ask again.”

Matteusz put his arm round Charlie’s shoulder. Charlie moved in closer to him. For quite some time they sat in their couch, holding each other.

At five, Charlie sat up, breaking their cocoon. “I should head home, Ms. Quill will be worried.” Matteusz thought it strange she should be concerned about him not being home when she seemed to show little caring for him at school. Maybe it was some sort of separation of bond and school.

“I will see you at lunch tomorrow? My turn to share.” Charlie said smiling.

Matteusz very much did not want to disappoint his friend, but had a dentist appointment after morning class. “I cannot tomorrow,” he said with a frown. “I need my teeth checked.”

“Oh, they look fine to me. Alright, I will text you later.” Charlie gave his shoulder a squeeze and headed for the door.

Matteusz got up and walked home. His heart was light and couldn’t stop smiling. He saw some kids looking in a clothes store. They were talking about prom. He stopped to look at what they were looking at. The suits in the shop were very nice, he should like to wear something like that for his date with Charlie. His eyes stopped at the price, but he could not afford such things.

No, he said to himself. Charlie doesn’t care about that, does he? He likes me. I will find something. He went into the thrift shop near his home. They didn’t have much. He found a light blue jacket and tried it with a white dress shirt. He felt uncomfortable. But it looked good. Charlie would like.

He went to the till and handed the clothes to the lady. He swiped his card and entered his pin. He looked out the window and noticed Tanya walking by. He thought about popping out to say hi.

“Sorry,” the lady broke his thought. “Insufficient funds.”

Matteusz was embarrassed. “Just the jacket.” He said politely. He put his card in once more. He stared at the machine, hoping. It was painfully slow. Approved. Matteusz relaxed. “Thank you.”

“Have a good day,” the lady replied.

Matteusz felt down, he didn’t have a nice dress shirt at home, but he would make something work. He had forgotten about Tanya and headed back to his flat. When he got home he went to his room to drop off his books and hide the jacket at the back of his wardrobe.

He took a deep breath and went downstairs for supper.


End file.
